Van Morrison Concerts 1970s
1970 February 1, 1970 Village Gaslight, New York City, NY April 3-4, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Brinsley Schwarz) April 11-12, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO (cancelled, with Spirit) April 11, 1970 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY April 16-18, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Blues Image) April 17, 1970 Austin, TX (with Tim Buckley, James Taylor & Buffy Saint Marie) April 18-19, 1970 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (with Tim Buckley, James Taylor & Buffy Saint Marie) April 23 & 26, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) April 24-25, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Joe Cocker) April 28-May 3, 1970 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Elyse Weinberg) May 8, 1970 Williams College Chapin Hall, Williamstown, MA May 14, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Sabudi & Shelly Isaacs. Part of the proceeds went to the Community Center's Bail Fund) May 15-16, 1970 The Ark, Alexandria, VA May 22-23, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (supported by The Flying Burrito Brothers & Country Funk) May 24, 1970 Autostade, Montreal, QC June 15, 1970 Woodstock Playhouse, Woodstock, NY June 16-18, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA June 19, 1970 Cole Field House, College Park, MD (supporting Janis Joplin) July 11, 1970 Summer Theater, Mountaindale, NY July 13, 1970 Woodstock Playhouse, Woodstock, NY July 19, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Joe Cocker, Dr. John, Mountain & Voices Of East Harlem) July 20, 1970 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival) July 22, 1970 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA (Schaefer Music Festival, supported by Great Speckled Bird & Tom Paxton) August 1, 1970 Powder Ridge Ski Area, Middlefield, CT (Powder Ridge Festival) August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) August 27, 1970 San Diego Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (supported by Blues Image & Lambert & Nuttycombe) August 28, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by John Lee Hooker & Judy Mayhan) August 30, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by John Lee Hooker & Sea Train) September 11, 1970 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (supporting Poco & Melaney) September 18, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting The Moody Blues) September 23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Welcome To Fillmore East) September 25, 1970 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supporting The Moody Blues) September 27, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting The Moody Blues, with Dion) October 2, 1970 Drew University Baldwin Gym, Madison, NJ (supported by Livingston Taylor) October 6, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO October 8-11, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band who cancelled) October 23-24, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Brethren & David Rea) November 8, 1970 University of Hartford, West Hartford, CT November 10, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY November 13-14, 1970 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00 supporting Tim Buckley & Linda Ronstadt) November 15-16, 1970 Academy of Music, New York City, NY November 20-21, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA December 4-5, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by The Siegel-Schwall Band & David Rea) December 6, 1970 SUNY Buffalo Clark Gymnasium, Buffalo, NY December 16, 1970 Camden County Community College, Blackwood, NJ (with Savoy Brown & Allman Brothers Band. Moved from Cherry Hill Arena) December 18, 1970 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA (supported by J. Geils & Peter Johnson) December 22, 1970 Symphony Hall, Boston, MA 1971 January 22, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Springfield, MA (supported by J. Geils Band) January 23, 1971 Villanova University Field House, Villanova, PA (Benefit for the University's Augustinian Seminary) January 29-30, 1971 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by John Hammond) February 2, 1971 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC February 3, 1971 Opera House, Seattle, WA February 4, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR February 10, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA February 11, 1971 Exhibition Hall, Fresno, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) February 12, 1971 San Jose, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop) February 13, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Elvin Bishop Group) February 22, 1971 Capital Theatre, Montreal, QC (Dawson College Carnival, 2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Brandy Ayre) February ?, 1971 Le Hibou (?) Ottawa Canada ??? February 26-27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Freeway) April 15-18, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaces Dave Mason, supported by Isley Brothers & Fanny) April 23-25, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA April 30-May 2, 1971 Keystone Korner, San Francisco, CA (supported by Corn Brothers) May 6-8, 1971 New Orleans House, Berkeley, CA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 11.30) May 9, 1971 Pacific High Studios, San Francisco, CA May 13-16, 1971 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA June ?, 1971 Matrix Club, San Francisco, CA (possibly 4/71 or 5/71) July 4, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA August 5, 1971 Pacific High Studios, San Francisco, CA August 8, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA September 5, 1971 Pacific High Studios, San Francisco, CA (supported by Joy Of Cooking) September 8, 1971 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA September 17-18, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting It's A Beautiful Day, with Elvin Bishop Group & Grootna) September 25, 1971 Fairgrounds Expo Hall, San Jose, CA September 25, 1971 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA October 3, 1971 University of California Riverside Barn, Riverside, CA October 16, 1971 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Linda Ronstadt) November 5-6, 1971 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Taj Mahal, Lamb & Wet Willie) November 26-28, 1971 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows each night 9.00 & 11.30) 1972 ??/??/72 Ruthie's Inn, Berkeley, CA (as per Ronnie Montrose) January 14-15, 1972 Boarding House, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) January 21-22, 1972 The Village, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night 7.00 & 10.30) February 11, 1972 Lions Share, San Anselmo, CA February 19, 1972 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show) March 3, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by David Blue & Copperhead) March 25, 1972 Community Concourse Theatre, San Diego, CA (supported by Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks) April 12-13, 1972 Lions Share, San Anselmo, CA April 14, 1972 University Of California Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA April 16, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA (supported by Delta Wires) April 19, 1972 Travelodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ (2 shows) April 22, 1972 Stanford University Old Pavilion, Stanford, CA (supported by Delta Wires) April 26-28, 1972 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Shawn Phillips) May 5, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA May 6, 1972 Armory Auditorium, Salem, OR (supported by Lamb) May 7, 1972 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC May 12-13, 1972 Macky Auditorium, Boulder, CO (2 shows on the 12th) May 14, 1972 Civic Center Music Hall, Oklahoma City, OK May 15-16, 1972 Constitution Hall, Washington, DC May 18, 1972 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY May 19, 1972 Aquarius Theatre, Boston, MA May 20, 1972 Providence, RI May 21, 1972 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA May 22, 1972 Villanova University, Villanova, PA May 26-29, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Commander Cody, Stoneground & Lamb) August ?, 1972 Kings Beach Bowl, Kings Beach, CA September 8-9, 1972 Desiderata Cabaret King's Beach, Lake Tahoe, CA September 25, 1972 Fairgrounds Expo Hall, San Jose, CA (supported by Tower of Power, Jo Jo Gunne) November 17, 1972 Litchfield's Bermuda Palms, San Rafael, CA (with Joe McCord) December 15, 1972 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Vince Guaraldi & Alice Stuart) 1973 January 23, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG February 15, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows) March 11, 1973 Marin Veterans' Memorial Auditorium, San Rafael, CA (supported by Jesse Colin Young) March 12, 1973 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA (2 shows) April ?, 1973 Berekeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA April 14-15, 1973 Fox West Coast Theater, Long Beach, CA April 18, 1973 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA ("Don Kirschner's Rock Concert") April 22, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA April 27-28, 1973 Club Cal-Neva, Reno, NV (supported by Jackie DeShannon & Vince Guaraldi) May 8, 1973 Performing Arts Center, Milwaukee, WI May 12, 1973 Diablo Valley College, Pleasant Hill, CA May 15, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA May 21, 1973 Odyssey Room, Sunnyvale, CA May 24-27, 1973 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows each night, supported by Jackie DeShannon) June 9-10, 1973 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30) June 15-16, 1973 Keystone, Berekeley, CA (supported by Rufus) June 22, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA June 29, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) July 5, 1973 Performing Arts Center, Milwaukee, WI (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) July 7, 1973 Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON July 8, 1973 Auditorium Le Plateau, Montreal, QC July 10, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA July 12-13, 1973 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Arthur, Hurley & Gottlieb) July 14, 1973 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA July 19, 1973 Koninklijk Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED July 20, 1973 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED July 22, 1973 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG July 23-24, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG "Old Grey Whistle Test" (BBC-TV and RTE-TV) July 25, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG July 26, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG July 27, 1973 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG July 31, 1973 Carlton Cinema, Dublin, IRE August 12, 1973 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA (2 shows) August 20-21, 1973 The Orphanage, San Francisco, CA September 7-8, 1973 Town & Country Lodge, Ben Lomond, CA September 21-22, 1973 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supported by Bonnie Bramlett) October 5, 1973 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA November 2, 1973 RTE Studios, Dublin, IRE (IRISH TV "Talk About Pop") November 11, 1973 Cleveland, OH November 30, 1973 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by The Persuasions) December 1, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA December 13, 1973 University of Texas Texas Hall, Arlington, TX December 19, 1973 Keystone Berkeley, Berkeley, CA December 21, 1973 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows 9.00 & 11.30) 1974 January 11, 1974 University of Houston, Houston, TX (2 shows) January 13, 1974 University of Texas Texas Hall, Arlington, TX January 14, 1974 Southern Methodist University McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX January 15, 1974 University of Houston, Houston, TX (2 shows) January 16, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX January 17, 1974 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO January 18, 1974 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 7.00 & 11.00) February 1-2, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Van Morrison with the Caledonia Orchestra Featuring Dorothy Morrison, Michael Bloomfield, Mark Naftalin, Alice Stuart & Snake) February 12, 1974 Auditorium, Oxnard, CA February 15, 1974 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR February 16, 1974 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA February 17, 1974 University of British Columbia Gymnasium, Vancouver, BC February 23, 1974 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI March 7, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) March 14, 1974 Harvard Square Theatre, Cambridge, MA (2 shows) March 15, 1974 Felt Forum, New York City, NY March 16, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, supported by The Persuasions) March 21, 1974 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (cancelled due to pneumonia) March 22-23, 1974 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (cancelled due to pneumonia) March 24, 1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (cancelled due to pneumonia) March 25, 1974 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (cancelled due to pneumonia) March 27, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (cancelled due to pneumonia) March 29-30, 1974 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE (2 shows each night) April 1, 1974 L'Olympia, Paris, FRA April 2, 1974 TSG Sporthalle, Kaiserslautern, GER (cancelled) April 3, 1974 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled) April 4, 1974 Munich, GER April 5, 1974 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL April 6, 1974 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN April 8, 1974 Koninklijk Carre Theatre, Amsterdam, NED April 9, 1974 Groningen, NED April 11-12, 1974 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG April 18, 1974 Sophie's, Palo Alto, CA April 19, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA April 22, 1974 Montreal, QC May 1, 1974 Chico State University Football Field, Chico, CA (with the New Caledonia Soul Orchestra) May 3, 1974 Humboldt State University, Arcata, CA May 8, 1974 University Of Maryland Baltimore County, Catonsville, MD May 10, 1974 CNE Coliseum, Toronto, ON May 12, 1974 Bridgewater, MA May 14, 1974 Hofstra University Playhouse, New York City, NY May 15-16, 1974 Kent State Student Center Ballroom, Kent, OH (with the Caledonia Soul Express) May 17, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA May 19, 1974 University Park, PA May 21, 1974 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (cancelled) June 2-3, 1974 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA (2 shows each night 8.30 & 11.00) June 30, 1974 Maison des Congrès, Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival 1974) July 8, 1974 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER July 9, 1974 Stadthalle, Heidelberg, GER July 10, 1974 Bremen, GER (GERMAN TV "Musikladen Extra") July 18, 1974 Drafbaan, Hilversum, NED (cancelled apoearance, Summer Concert '74 with Allman Brothers & Doobie Brothers. Although not scheduled, Tim Buckley played a set in the afternoon. With there being a curfew and as The Allman Bros were headliners and contractually obliged to play a 2 hour show, there was no time for Van. His apoearance was cancelled and apparently was not very pleased he punched a photographer when leaving) July 20, 1974 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supporting The Allman Brothers Band) July 29-30, 1974 Orphanage, San Francisco, CA (PBS-TV) August 2, 1974 Lion's Share, San Anselmo, CA August 28, 1974 Orphanage, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) September 2-3, 1974 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Sound Hole) September 13, 1974 Northrop Auditorium, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Minnie Ripperton) September 14, 1974 Milwaukee Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI September 15, 1974 Athletics and Convocation Center, South Bend, IN October ?, 1974 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH ? Van Morrison US Tour 1974 October 16, 1974 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH October 17, 1974 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supported by Terry Reid) October 18, 1974 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL October 19, 1974 Western Michigan University Read Fieldhouse, Kalamazoo, MI (supported by Terry Reid) October 20, 1974 IMA Auditorium, Flint, MI (supported by The Persuasions) October 21, 1974 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 23, 1974 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC October 24, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by The Souther, Hillman, Fury Band) October 26, 1974 Palace Concert Theater, Providence, RI October 27, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 28, 1974 Veterans Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT October 31, 1974 Community War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY November 1, 1974 Felt Forum, New York City, NY (2 shows) November 2, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows) November 3, 1974 University of Maryland, College Park, MD November 7, 1974 Southern Methodist University McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Little Feat) November 8, 1974 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 9, 1974 City Coliseum, Austin, TX November 10, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX November 13, 1974 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ November 16, 1974 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA (supported by Etta James) November 17, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA December 30, 1974 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (Benefit concert for Tex Coleman, supported by Soundhold, Elvin Bishop & John Lee Hooker) 1975 February 16, 1975 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY March 24-25, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (cancelled, 2 shows each night) April 8-9, 1975 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA (2 shows each night) April 16-17, 1975 Sophie's, Palo Alto, CA April 18, 1975 University Of California Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA April 19-20, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) April 26, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows) April 27, 1975 College Of Marin Gym, Kentfield, CA May 20, 1975 Keystone, Berkeley, CA (2 shows) May 26, 1975 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA June 6, 1975 University Of California Crawford Hall, Irvine, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Roger McGuinn) June 7, 1975 University Of California Webber Hall, Riverside, CA (2 shows) June 8, 1975 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Tom Scott & The L.A. Express) June 15, 1975 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for the Community Affairs Broadcast Foundation) June 26-27, 1975 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) December 15, 1975 College Of Marin Gym, Kentfield, CA 1976 March 30, 1976 Shangri-La Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Van jammed in the studio with Eric Clapton and members of the Band on clapton's birthday) August 5, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (guests with Eric Clapton) August 6, 1976 Belle Vue King's Hall, Manchester, ENG (guests with Eric Clapton) August 26, 1976 Apollo Victoria, London, ENG (guests with Eric Clapton) November 24-25, 1976 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (guests with The Band, performing "Tura Lura Lura (an Irush Lullaby)", "Caravan" & joining the finale of "I Shall Be Released") 1977 March 28, 1977 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (US TV "Midnight Special") June 15, 1977 Maunkberry's, London, ENG (Press Showcase, Van played two sets for 150 people at Maunkberry's restaurant-club. In the first, playing material from his new album, A Period of Transition, and some unrecorded songs, he was accompanied by Dr. John on keyboards, Mick Ronson on guitar, Peter Van Hooke on drums, and Mo Foster on bass. For the second set, he was joined by Brian Auger on keyboards and several pick-up musicians for an hour-long jam of "Rock Me Baby" & "Turn On Your Love Light") June ?, 1977 Speakeasy, London, ENG (with Eric Burdon) June 21-23, 1977 Vara Studios, Hilversum, NED (two days of rehearsals, the 23rd was broadcast on fm radio) October ?, 1977 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (US TV "Midnight Special" performing "Domino") 1978 August ?, 1978 Sweetwater, Mill Valley, CA (2 shows) September 30, 1978 Mayer Theatre, Santa Clara, CA October 1-2, 1978 Coconut Grove Ballroom, Santa Cruz, CA October ?, 1978 Rec Hall, University Park, PA October 5-7, 1978 Old Waldorf Theatre, San Francisco, CA (2 shows each night) October 12, 1978 Wesleyan University, Middletown, CT October 13, 1978 University of Connecticut, Storrs, CT October 14, 1978 University of Vermont Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington, VT October 15, 1978 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA October 16, 1978 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA October 19, 1978 Palace Theatre, Albany, NY October 20, 1978 Tower Theater, Upper Daly, PA (2 shows) October 21, 1978 Orange County Community College, Middletown, NY October 22, 1978 SUNY Stony Brook Gymnasium, Stony Brook, NY October 23, 1978 Rutgers University, New Brunswick, NJ October 26, 1978 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (2 shows) October 27, 1978 Shea's Buffalo Theatre, Buffalo, NY October 28, 1978 Music Hall, Cleveland, OH October 29, 1978 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supported by Dave Edmunds) November 1, 1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 shows) November 2, 1978 Palladium, New York City, NY November 4, 1978 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (US TV "Saturday Night Live" performing "Kingdom Hall" & "Wavelength") November 5, 1978 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ November 6, 1978 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington, DC November 12-13, 1978 Park West, Chicago, IL November 16, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by Dave Edmunds) November 17, 1978 SMU McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX November 18, 1978 University Of Houston Cullen Auditorium, Houston, TX November 20, 1978 University Of Northern Colorado Gunter Hall, Greely, CO November 22, 1978 Blue Note, Boulder, CO November 24, 1978 Civic Auditorium, San Diego, CA November 25, 1978 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA November 26, 1978 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA November 27, 1978 Terrace Theatre, Long Beach, CA November 30, 1978 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Seattle, WA December 1, 1978 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Rockpile) December 2, 1978 Winterland, San Francisco, CA 1979 February 18-19, 1979 City Hall, Cork, IRE February 20-21, 1979 Whitla Hall, Belfast, NI February 22-24, 1979 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE February 26-28, 1979 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 1-2, 1979 Apollo, Manchester, ENG March 4, 1979 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG March 5, 1979 Dome, Brighton, ENG March 6, 1979 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 7, 1979 Apollo, Oxford, ENG March 10, 1979 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 11, 1979 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 12, 1979 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG March 13, 1979 Assembly Hall, Derby, ENG March 15, 1979 Odeon Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT March 16, 1979 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT March 17, 1979 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG March 19, 1979 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG July ?, 1979 Sleeping Lady Cafe, Fairfax, CA August 14, 1979 Arenes, Cap D'Adge, FRA August 16, 1979 Arenes de Frejus, Fréjus, FRA August 17, 1979 Theatre Magadier, Paris, FRA August 19, 1979 Grand Place, Brussels, BEL (cancelled) August 19, 1979 Park van Haffmans, Bilzen, BEL (Jazz-Bilzen 1979) August 21, 1979 Grona Lund, Stockholm, SWE August 23, 1979 Falconer Salen, Copenhagen, DEN August 26, 1979 Festivalplassen, Kalvøya, NOR (Kalvøyafestivalen 1979) August 30, 1979 Sportpaleis Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED September 1, 1979 Royal Highland Showground, Ingliston, SCOT ("Edinburgh Rock Festival", with The Chieftains, Talking Heads, The Undertones, Steel Pulse, Squeeze & The Cheetahs) September 18-19, 1979 Rancho Nicasio, Nicasio, CA (guests with Mechanichal Bliss, a band put together by David Hayes for a wedding party for KTIM-FM) September 23, 1979 Inn Of The Beginning, Cotati, CA (2 shows) September 30, 1979 Harold J. Toso Pavilion, Santa Clara, CA October 3, 1979 University of MA Curry Hicks Fieldhouse, Amherst, MA October 4, 1979 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA October 6, 1979 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by Little Brother Montgomery) October 7, 1979 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY October 9, 1979 Capri Ballroom, Atlanta, GA October 11, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX October 13, 1979 SIU Arena, Carbondale, IL October 19, 1979 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Neil Larson) October 20, 1979 County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA October 21, 1979 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Huey Lewis & The News)